ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 3
Red Signal is the 3rd chapter of Hiro Mashima's Rave Master. An unknown man destroys the entire town of Garage Island, and brutally defeats Shiba Roses in their ensuing battle for the Rave stone. Haru arrives in Garage Coast, just in time to impede Demon Card Shuda's goal. He takes the officer on in a battle in which Haru is burnt by the Valsyar Flames, Shuda's Dark Bring. Their fight is abruptly when Haru manages to destroy the Dark Bring, and after Shuda finds out he is the son of Gale Glory. As Shiba regains consciousness, the Ten Commandments, in its Eisenmeteor form, shatters. Shiba announces that it must to the legendary blacksmith Musica, before collapsing and leaving Haru even more confused than before. Summary Haru Glory is in the midst of repairing the Glory residences, when his friend Shige warns him of a stranger wreaking havoc in town. Upon learning that Gemma had been brutally injured, Haru rushes to the scene himself, leaving his sister to Shige's care. Haru finds the town in flames, the townsfolk in fear, and Gemma on the verge of death. Gemma attempts to relay the truth of Haru's father, but his condition worsens by the minute. At this point, Plue arrives and through a curious ability previously unbeknownst to Haru, stops Gemma's bleeding. Reassured that his friend is no longer in the brink of danger, Haru rushes away. Meanwhile, in the coast of Garage Island, Shuda completely overwhelms Shiba Roses. He proceeds to retrieve the Rave stone from the first master, but is impeded by the sudden arrival of Haru, who hurls Plue at the Demon Card officer. Plue misses Shuda's bicep by a hair's breadth, and the force of Haru's throw propels him further towards the sign of Garage Coast, deeply burying his nose in the wooden pole. Haru immediately acts upon Shuda's surprise and snatches the Ten Commandments away. The appearance of the second Rave Master sparks Shuda's bloodlust and the Demon Card general battles with Haru. Enraged, Haru charges at Shuda, demanding for him to immediately leave the island. Shuda easily evades Haru's attacks, assuring the lad that as soon as he kills him, the Demon Card officer will be well on his way. Shuda employs his Dark Bring, Valsyar Flames, against Haru, enveloping the Rave Master in a blanket of flames that could not be extinguished simply. The flames are quelled only when Haru dived into the ocean, leading Shuda to comment that the coast is a disadvantage for his Dark Bring. Meanwhile, Plue struggles to free himself from where his horn is buried on the wooden post, managing to extract himself but breaking the pole in the process. The sign topples over the combatants, momentarily distracting Shuda, and allowing Haru to strike his opponent. Haru draws out the Explosion sword, destroying Shuda's Dark Bring, which greatly amuses the latter. When the Rave Master introduces himself as "Haru Glory", a surprised Shuda refers to him the son of Gale Glory, before proceeding to leave on his anchored ship. Shuda reasons that without his Dark Bring, he could not defeat the Rave Master and that because he is the son of Gale, it would be better to observe the lad first. When Haru gave chase, Poosya is ordered to shoot without harming him. As Shiba regains consciousness, Haru presents the Ten Commandments, still in its Eisenmeteor form, with the Rave stone still intact, only to have the sword crack and shatter. Shiba declares that only the legendary blacksmith Musica can reforge it, and enlists Haru's help in building a raft, insisting it is imperative he reaches the mainland. Immediately after, however, he collapses a second time, and Haru's confusion only grows stronger. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events * Haru Glory vs. Shuda (started) Weapons, Techniques, and Abilities used Weapons used *Ten Commandments **Explosion Dark Brings used *Valsyar Flames Techniques used *None Abilities used *Hand to Hand combat Items used *Shiba's Rave Navigation Category:Intro arc